Sugar Coated Snow
by JessieSinnFold
Summary: Mori Struggles with his conflicting emotions as he starts to become closer and closer to his little Master, Hunny-Senpai, as a girl tries to steal Hunny away from his Protector Ahhhh! X.X
1. Breaking Strings

_**SUGAR COATED SNOW**_

_**It had rolled around unto the calendar again, the changing of the seasons brought about winter cold, along with the death a recession of most living things. I had not been within my own residence for more then a weeks' time, his fear of most things surrendering him into a helpless child, although his fight skills could counted all from which I have said, he was gentle and soft, not the tyrant he occasionally portrayed with his bad tempers. **_

_**Although I should have gone home, I should have addressed my parents at least twice more then what I had done his needs proving far greater then that of my own. My eyes blinked open swiftly as his maids came from the golden door, each carrying an innocent smile on their lips, hair done back and slicked into a bun, or it hung neatly over their shoulders, a small twinge of tension coming from their bodies, each knowing the severity of the situation. as they all waited for the eruption of anger this small boy could give them, if his sleep requirements had not been met the previous evening. **_

"_**Mitsukuni- Senpai," they said nervously a twitching grin on all their small faces, " it is time to get up heh heh." the blonde headed boy only stirred like that of a small rabbit, prancing quickly to its next location, and I knew this was going to be a rough morning. His small fingers gripped my clothing as a light sigh came past his lips, eyes watering with exhaustion.**_

"_**I'm still sleepy…" he growled against me, causing his servants to squirm in panic, rustling about the room trying to prepare things in fashioned order, drawing a bath, bringing breakfast, laying out his uniform, shinning his shoes. "Takashi…" he whimpered to me, nestling his face further into my chest, another petite arm wrapping around my waist, his glossy hair askew, a slight shiver rising through his limbs as cold air drafted from a shinning silver vent below the left corner of his bed. "Takashi, why is it so cold?" he asked a question that could be seen as apparent by the simple gesture of turning ones head to gaze at the falling snow, dancing just outside a glorious window that stretched across most of the wall.**_

"_**Because it is Winter." I said simply allowing myself to raise from the sheets, bringing him with me, his head still heavy against me bare torso, yawning while stretching one of his arms to the opposite wall, my own arm around his shoulders, my hand securing his pink blanket around his tiny frame, trying to keep the cold off his flesh. **_

"_**We are glad to see you awake young master." a butler can his hand holding a gleaming trey the tips of his fingers shifting the weight from time to time, but over all maintaining the straight and narrow balance of the silverware resting on its face. Suited to a T, black over cost, white button up shirt, clothing starched to the point of cracking if the proper movements were not made when needed, this man appeared wary of his work, his occupation, allowing a slight passing of suspicion to coarse through my inner thoughts, but ignored the note and continued with the dangerous task of waking my dearest friend. He only growled and buried his nose into the crook of my neck, his hair tickling my skin but me still showing the same face as I always did, stolid. **_

"_**Master Takashi your clothes have been washed and are ready for you when you see fit." the butler spoke to me, dull humming coming from his tone, something hidden, but my thoughts once again wondered back to the small male falling over into me lap, breathing softly in sleep. **_

"_**Arigato." I replied to his statement, lifting the so called young master and redirected his tired being to me shoulder, placing his arms on either side of my throat, they themselves locking behind my head, two fingers holding the blush colored Usa-chan, his bunny Rabbit. **_

"_**Takashi… don't make me Takashi." his gentle pleads almost caused me to give in to his sweet wish, such a simple thing to ask from me, from anyone, but he would ask me, knowing I would give, knowing I would grant it, but we had exams this sunrise and then again the following afternoon, his schedule did not call for absences. **_

"_**Mitsukuni we have things to do… you cannot lie in bad all morning." I answered plainly, putting a foot on the cold tile floor, and doing the same with the other, the shock it gave me was enough to lift myself from the warm beddings my body craved from the moment I left. My reflection dark and mood struck as I glanced into the mirror, maids following me, each holding something different in their hands, well manicured finger nails shimmering from the dim glow of diamond studded lamps. I carried him to the private bathing corridors, where I set him a small white stool adjacent to the polished white tub, already glistening with warm water, and the slight scent of pastries. **_

"_**Mitsukuni, are you going to bathe yourself," I did not ask a question, the answer already clear to me, his dazed head bobbing from is chest to the air several times before it stay silent against the granite counter next to him. Letting a sigh come past my teeth I slowly walked to him, wrapping my hand around his waist pulling his ear to my lips, "Mitsukuni would you like me to assist you in the discarding of your garments, or are you going to find it in you to do it yourself." I felt the heat in his cheeks rise, a faint glow of crimson coming from his face.**_

"_**No… I can do it myself." he whimpered turning his head against mine, his thumb now within his mouth biting lightly on the tip. **_

"_**Then I will wait outside for you, don't be to long." I sounded melancholy I know, but his aggravation and disposition was something I grew tired of, but still his adoration and sweet peach would and always surrender me helpless. I traveled down the narrow halls, the light base coloring that gave the walls something other then finery, had spots of grey sunlight as the windows that surrounded the passageways were being opened by small maiden commoners. **_

"_**Mori-Senpai…" a young girl came to me, looking the same way as most do, sheepish, shy, her shoulders concaved on themselves as she fiddled with the hem of her dress, "I..I have been told to lead you to where your clothing is…" she only glanced at me, a pink ribbon threading itself across the bridge of her perfect nose. "if…if you could please follow me Senpai." I did nothing but stare, as I often did, not really caring for girls such as herself, not really caring for women, not that I cared for men as the mischievous twins did, or the sly grins Tamaki and Kyouya would pass one another, I found relations with people that had no connection to me from birth useless and time consuming but it brought others this joy and untold happiness that clearly I could give to a particular female group. Nodding to her request I followed her chipper step a few door down, gold trimming the handles, silver paint layered over the expensive wood, her tiny hands opening the entrance my uniform folded neatly on pink sheets, my own shoes polished, glossy and reflecting light back to the crystal chandelier. **_

_**Sighing I began the repetitive process of unclothing and re clothing into stiff slacked shirts and heavy coats, strangling ties, and waist binding belts. My white tang top slid from my arms and shoulders with ease, a slight chill making my skin twitch.**_

"_**Uhh." the red strip that once marred her face and had into a flaming mask her head rushing to the floor, her body trembling, "K-komenisai…" she apologized, retreating from the room.**_

"_**I forgot she was there," my words reflecting the thoughts of my mind. My ideas seemed to be wondering more then usual on this morning. After knotting the purple and black stripped tie, I slipped the blazer over my back and headed across the floor, my shoes clacking against the bronze tile, until my hand reached the door knob turned and found my leg being tackled by a soaked Mitsukuni, a towel covering him as his wet fingertips dug into my clothing. **_

"_**Takashi?" his brilliant golden eyes stared at mine, the tears of sleep still coming past his lashes. Taking a breath I retrieved him from the ground pulling him against me, the warm steam of bath water still resonating from his pores. **_

"_**Time to get dressed." my voice felt lower then past speaking but I could feel the time creeping upon us in very swift pace. **_

"_**Young Master!" a horde of servants came after him, all stopping and catching their breath once they found him nestled against my neck, legs wrapped around my waist, a string snapping within me, as I tried to ignore how much of his bare skin was touching my own, biting the inside of my cheek to restrain in un necessary tension I paced into his bed holdings, another string with in me snapping at the thought of a single word. Bed. I sighed, picking a piece of clothing from his dresser, sitting him a lavished chair as his tired body sank into the upholstery, I removed the towel from him slipping undergarments unto him as quickly as I could, this event not uncommon when rough mornings came around, if only his parents knew. A weak smile curled on my lips as I tried to stay composed, imagining the distraught expression that would behold their faces. **_

_**I then died his hair with the another bath sheet from the pervious morning, ruffling his hair into tangles and knots, that would fall back into perfect place once a comb was run through is strands. He whispered my name, once again falling into peaceful trance, another string popping, I took in a shaky breath replacing his close to naked body with vestment. Stringing his shoes, grabbing his blanket, and his rabbit, putting them into a pure white duffle bag with the inscription in gold letters, "Usa-Chan" threw it over my shoulder and then replicating the same act but with more care as I regained my hold over Mitsukuni, I retired from the room and walked down the long staircase, that wound it's way through a stone tower. Waving my hand to the driver of a silk white Limo, our book bags already within it's compartments, I stepped inside seating myself and then laid Hunny across my legs as he stayed quiet, his thumb being nibbled on by his white teeth. **_

_**Another string snapped. The elongated car began its drive, smoothly making its way to our Oran high School, the clock tower could be seen, gleaming in solid riches. These breaking strings, they unbound themselves every morning when this occurred, when his sleep had not been thorough, how many did I have left before I gave? how could I reattach them so I wouldn't? **_

_**Would My Young Master Suffer if they did?**_


	2. Stolen Bunny

SUGAR COATED SNOW

The Stolen Rabbit

The clock tower chimed as the dim slivers of light peered from the clouds, the wind still rustling with chills, as the remaining leaves blackened and fell, causing the illusion of deep holes in within in the snow. The walkway to the gates had been cleared of such frost as students flocked from private cars and jets, all bundled in fine clothing, jackets had been provided within the limo we had been present in, me, wrapping Hunny within the thick fleece before he slipped his hands around my waist beneath my own coat, including my school blazer, hooking his fingers together, the grip threatening never to be released. I kept him where he chose, stepping from the car, as it pulled away, crushing a thin sheet of snow as it did.

"Takashi…" he whimpered a shiver causing him to tremble beneath my embrace, the breeze taking warmth from everything, even the glory of the high sun. Girls dressed in yellow gowns awed and gasped as I walked past them, sighing in how cute Hunny was, how adorable it looked that he was snuggled against me, looking at them dryly and they waved mitten covered hands and retreated to the warmth of the school.

Over all, the grounds of Ouran High Academy were quiet, subtle, the hint of stress rising from the earth as mid-terms would begin very soon, within the next hour. I climbed the stair-case that bled with dull colors from the stained glass that has been etched above our heads, the second music room coming into view, allowing me to hear the useless conversation, as Tamaki and the twins struggled to dress Haruhi in some sort of cosplay. I sighed wondering how to quiet them down, or if I should let Mitsukuni go off in a fit of rage, seeing the distressed features of Hikaru and Kaoru as they hid behind a red cloth sofa.

"No you two I have exams to study for I can't wear that besides it looks stupid!" the short brunet came from the glossed doors, trailing a book bag behind her, two library books based on the world history of Japan were held firmly between her fingers to her left side. "oh…Mori-Senpai why are-" I held a finger to her lips silencing her, me feeling the shift in small boy that had fastened himself further to me, gesturing the same finger I pointed to the small lump on my stomach. Her expression turned soft as she nodded, a brisk smile playing on her face while she turned and walked away exaggerating the strain of trying to make no sound with her shoes. A hint of joy struck me, my mouth trying to morph into a grin, but the yammering of the twins, and Tamaki changed the tone rather quickly.

"I told you that we should have tied her down!" Hikaru groaned sinking into a fulsome chair, the crimson color contrasting with the dye on his blazer. 'now we have nothing to do until the test." he propped a single hand to support his head, his bottom lip pouting.

"Well Boss, what do we do now?"

"We weren't doing anything to begin with!" The king roared, pointing an elegant finger at the mischievous brothers.

"What ever you say." Hikaru began.

"Oh no nothing that all." Kaoru followed.

"Exactly!" he pointed further. Their eyes, luring under lashes, glaring at him for the cause of their boredom. Each replying in unison.

"You know you wanted to see it." I had to end this before pianos were thrown about the massive room. Walking in simply did the action, fear striking their faces upon seeing the sleeping boy.

"Mori-Senpai why is Hunny still sleeping?" Kaoru asked hiding behind his brother, bullets falling from their chins.

"He did not sleep well last night, why else." I removed the duffle bad and placed it on the floor, brushing back a few strands of hair from Mitsukuni's cheeks, his nose red from the outside weather.

"Are you going to wake him up?" Tamaki chimed in, lifting his head from being the arm of a chair. I nodded, each of them turning white, the color draining from the skin as it seemed to shift to a shade of blue. "well then we will be going have fun." they hushed while speeding from the room, surprisingly quiet, shutting the door gracefully behind them.

"Such paranoia." I spoke to no one, beginning the task of releasing Hunny from my torso I had to pry his small fingers apart, unhook his arms and then retrieve him as he lost the support. Placing him in a seat, I took off his fleece and straightened him up, replacing patches of clothing to their rightful place, smoothing out rough edges. His eyes cracking open just slightly he gazed at me, his lips parted just a touch. "time to wake up Mitsukuni." his small being lifting itself from the chair he rubbed sleep away from his eyes yawning as he did.

"where is Usa-Chan?" he asked so innocently the extra rest proving to have bettered his soar mood. I retrieved the animal from its holding place, handing it to him, while he reached for I it, his fingers recoiling with impatience. Once his prized procession was safe within his grasp, his head swiveled, observing his surrounding, "where is everyone else Takashi?"

"In their class rooms. The exams are about to start." a bright smile spread across his angelic face, the drained Hunny from before melting away and becoming this cheerful young child.

"We better hurry so we won't be late!" he beamed at me jumping from the recliner and unto the floor, the rabbits ears flopping as he did, him reaching for my hand grabbing two fingers as he lead us to our first period exam. "I know I am going to do good because I stayed up so I could study for it really well!" his high voice echoed down the chasm of the great hall, the corridors becoming empty as people piled into spacious classrooms, seating themselves and worrying if they would humiliate the intelligence over the course of the next few hours.

The testing itself was nothing to fret over, simple questions, things they had taught us before, a recap of things we learned when we were young just more details. The papers, the words, they all ran together, if one had reviewed a text book before such an exam they would have passed with the doubt in their head, but I knew some would, why it held concern for me, it did not I just needed something to pass the time, my pencil had been set to rest on the desk long before the time would be up. My friend had done the same, he had lain his head against his rabbit, starring out a grand window that viewed the length of the clock tower. Time passed slowly, I had nothing better to do then count the minutes with the hands of the ticker. 1...2...3...4...5 sigh. Then sudden movement, the proctor had moved from his spot in front of the room, to Hunny still lying on his desk. Whispers were passed between the two, Hunny looking intrigued within the first few words, his eyes gleaming with curiosity, sparkling with the kind of desire he held when glancing at a slice of cake. Nodding as he rose from his seat, his Usa-Chan following behind, fingers clasped around the bunnies ears. His small form exiting the room, the area seeming to grow dim with the depression of winter.

"Takashi please face the front." the Teacher informed me, my head to the board, seeming as though I had never removed my eyes from the spot.

The hours passed slowly, each test seeming longer and more extensive then the one before it, the once ease of the day vanishing with my young master. Literature, reading large segments of words in order to answer questions 20-23, such pointless information. Mathematics rattling the edges of my brain until I was sure the seems would snap, causing the total shut down of my body. Sighing the final bell was coming to it's turn, the hands on the enormous clock swiftly ticking their way to the new positions, this would be over soon, the constant worry the aggravating questions, as I yearned to protect him, but his being not within my sight. Please be safe, this urge, the itching of my heart, something unsettling it, causing fire to burn within my chest, pain lurching into my throat when his face danced in my thoughts. Something was wrong horribly, I needed to leave, needed to see him.

Ten minutes remaining, I could wait, I could if I tried, every waking moment spinning me in agony, the anticipation driving me into close insanity, but my face showing nothing of my inner turmoil. Six minutes, 4 minutes, come on hurry, 2 minutes, any second now, thirty seconds, the chime, the wonderful melodic chime releasing me from the prison they had made from gold and silvers, dressed in flowers and lavishing.

The halls seemed normal, sighs of relief and glee as the exams had ended, still no sign of Mitsukuni. Soon, less and less bodies filled the long strips of hollow building, my footsteps echoing against the polished tile as sound resonated across empty space. All was quiet, apart from the chirping of small birds perched on the other side of a glass viewing.

"Give it back!" that crying, my legs dashing swiftly to the other side of this maze, slipping across the floor I managed to maintain balance, as I was frantic to find him, I knew his plea. "please!"

"Heh and what are you going to do about it?!" were these punks out of their wits, Hunny could tear them to shreds with the lifting of a single finger and yet they threatened him like this? There was going to be punishment. My eyes finally seeing what I heard Hunny jumping furiously as two tall and ragged looking students held Usa-chan high above his head, a stream of tears falling from his soft cheeks. I now realized why he had not defended himself why he tried to take back his possession with little conflict, a gorgeous girl was being held by her long glossy brown locks, them threatening to hurt her if Mitsukuni tried anything violent. This was going to end badly, with my enrollment at Ouran Academy handing by a thread.

[alright what can I say about this on cliffy cliffy ha ha, uum thanks to all views hope this one gets recognition. ^^]


	3. Muderous Intent

**Murderous Intent**

**There was a blur as I ran toward them, clutching a starched shirt within my fist slamming a slender back against a slick wall, hearing a pained gasp escape from my victim.**

"**Who the hell are you?!" the other yelled, still grasping the rabbit within his grimy fingers, Hunny Gazing at me, tears welling from his eyes, his mouth parted and gasping from sobbing for his friend. The girl still captured by her hair, two boys were left the one I held squirming beneath my grasp. **

"**Let him go or the girl gets hurt!" the one holding the bunny threatened, his other hand pointing toward her, she crying into a fit. **

"**She is of no concern to me." my palm tightening itself around the boys collar cutting his air ways in half, his own fingers trying to remove mine.**

"**Your bluffing…a…a Host member would never let a lady get hurt!" he stammered becoming frantic, but in truth Kyouya would have a wonderful conversation with me if I was not decided expelled by the school board and chairman, but they had signed their own warrants of the death the moment they made my master shed a tear. **

"**Try me…" my voice stung with ice, as I saw Mitsukuni flinch underneath the cold. **

"**Takashi…" he whimpered, cheeks red from crying, shoulders still shaking from the force of those cries. **

"**Please Help me!" the woman whaled from behind the thug in front of me, the man holding her pulling further on her locks. **

"**Shut up!" he slammed her across the head, making contact that was signaled by a clear crack, her screaming. This situation would turn soar soon, either by them or by me. **

"**fine then go away or the boy gets hurt!" this ring leader had the nerve to hiss through his teeth at me, his words not wise when referring to my Mitsukuni, is grasp going around his tiny arm, a soft whine escaping Hunny's lips. "Let him go or the brat gets beaten to a Pulp!" this twinge, this anger that rose from my lower torso, to the center of my stomach had slammed into the back of my head, the flame over whelming my limbs, tingling the tips of my fingers. "I mean it!" his yelling doing nothing to remedy the situation, but I knew, I knew if he moved any closer to Mitsukuni, things would be over, I would have a criminal record. **

**His head turned, not his legs, not his arms, his mouth speaking the words, of hit her again, another smack shattering against the halls of this Academy. Another few words spoken, the others hand once again coming to bruise the young girls face, but as I waited, nothing, the noise my ear expected to hear never came but something did. **

"**Please gentlemen, hitting a woman is punishable, and is a black stain to a man's pride." this voice, Tamaki, it dripped with poison, not honey as it usually did, the venom running off the words he spoke, and turning his sentences into sickness. Women meant everything to Tamaki, their pleasure, protection and well being. Kyouya standing behind him, his shadow casting fear over everything it touched. The twins stripping the sidekicks arms back, making him immobile, useless, Haruhi bending towards the maiden asking if she was alright, telling her she needed to go to the nurses, but the leader, that rat! still had his hold on my Mitsukuni, mine. **

"**Damn should have known this would happen…" **

"**Yes you should have, but seeing is how you did nothing to prevent it you're the one who is going to pay for it." Kyouya adjusted his glasses, his monotone voice taking over." now give the boy back his Bunny and un hand him." the room went silent, glances exchanged, when that delinquents hand broke the stillness, its weight falling then regaining speed as it slammed into Mitsukuni's chest, my young master gasping, his arms encircling his stomach, when another punch surrendered him into the opposing wall. That flame, the anger that had been pounding my skull, simmering in my fingers let go, boiled over, released. My grip against the one I had submission gone, my fist planting it self into the face of that un grateful dog, the scum, the son of a bitch, improperly bread, shameful! Before I knew I had him on the floor, my knuckled digging into his skin blood erupting from his features, his flesh tearing beneath my own. Each blow deforming his skin, making it swell, bleed, sting, he needed to feel this, he deserved to feel this. Another hit to his head, crimson gushing from his mouth, lips, inflamed soars marring his once perfect mug. Teeth falling from gums, I could feel them give to my punches, small splatters of red water attaching themselves to my own face, running off it tiny droplets. He was going to die.**

"**Mori Stop!" people reached for me, pulled me away from him but I needed more, more revenge, this insignificant boy needed to die, needed perish by me, my hands, by the blade that I chose.**

"**Mori-Senpai, will take care of him, concern your self with Hunny Senpai!" Tamaki yelled within my ear, the vibrations shaking my being, Mitsukuni, was he alright was he injured? My head shooting around my body doing the same as I ran to him, Haruhi already trying to make him sit up straighter, tell her what was wrong, what hurt, his sobs took his words, the shivering he gave concaved his small shoulders, arms wrenched around his small fame. **

"**Misukuni?" my tongue moving without permission to do so, his water filled eyes, looking at me, his bottom lips quivering.**

"**T…Taka-shi…" he whispered, a small hand wrapped itself around my sleeve edging me closer, "Ta-Takashi?" I could take it no further, I embraced him, brought him closer to me, arching over his small form in protection, dainty fingers grasping unto me, his sobs not stopping, burring his face into my chest wiping his tears across my blazer as I could do nothing but hold him. "T-Takashi?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**U-Usa-Chan…" he murmured into my sleeve gazing over it, cheeks flushed and swollen.**

"**Here it is." Tamaki came, his voice once again sweet and coated with sugar. I took it from him, smearing away a bit of blood, removing it a least a little, I gave it to Mitsukuni as he did the simple act of putting it between us and then resting the upper part of his body against it, his head returning to my body, eyes becoming slim and giving the appearance of heavy weights. **

"**I will take him home." I stood scooping him up with me as he held no complaint to my actions, only further connecting himself to my being. The others nodding.**

"**we will take care of him." the Hitachin brothers chimed in unison, as I retreated from this hell, this high school. I had nothing left in me, murderous intentions still coursing through my head, as I held my treasure sweetly. The would walk home, and I hoped those thoughts would leave me, forbid themselves from me…I wanted nothing of them. **

**All I Wanted Was Him…**


	4. A Close Commoner

The walk did nothing to ease the flaming tension within my chest, the burning thought of ripping the man's heart from is torso, Mitsukuni still against me, flinching when I shifted my weight to quickly, his moans of anguish becoming more frequently as his house came closer into my sights.

Takashi… are we almost home, Takashi?" I pulled him closer to me resting the tip of my nose against his head, nodding to his question, trying to walk swiftly but steadily. The snow crushing beneath my feet, although the wind had calmed itself no longer stinging the limbs of those in its wake, its cold still held its shrill. Walking through the large gates of this expansive mansion my second home, my true home. "Takashi?" his tears began to shed again, his breathing becoming ragged and shaky, limbs quivering while clutching my clothing.

" we are here Mitsukuni." the doors opened before I could reach them, servants already knowing of our arrival, pilling from the manor, holding blankets, towel as a doctor hidden under the shadow of the great entrance pulled a old smoke pipe from his brown coat such a contradiction, my grip tightening around my young master.

"Young Master!" they cried, rushing to him. He himself refusing to release me, my own constriction doing the same, these filthy wet backs would do no such thing as to lay a finger on him.

"Please Mori he needs medical attention." the doctor spoke from the background, stranger such as he would do nothing to him, his hands would not touch his skin.

"Takashi." the pain coming from his voice would cause tears to rip past my eyes and leave me helpless if those around were not present, I would destroy them if so much as one step was taken toward my master. Those thoughts again. My feet retreating that of a few paces, I could feel the tension and irritation rising the air around us from the breaths of those who wished to take him from me.

Birds sung, animals pranced their daily lives away, golden hues of finery sparkling in the now dim sun, that rose just over the jagged edge of a white cloud. Mitsukuni breathing harder as he gasped from the sudden gust of wind.

"Takashi." I leaned in to his voice, my back aching over him, the blades of my shoulders almost folding in on themselves as I put my ear to his lips. "It…hurts." I felt the edge of my flesh twitch, a small section of his own showing against the wrinkled collar of his shirt, blue, black bruised pigmentation covering it. This was worse then I could control, worse then I could help alone, for one time in my life I could not aid my Mitsukuni, I would have to watch as they did while I stood useless from the side lines. This would end wouldn't it? I would see days of summer and warmth again, my dearest friend smiling atop my shoulders as the King and his queen, the twins and their fun, and of course Haruhi were around us. My hands loosened around him my guard falling as I let them come closer, their fingers prying him from me as he screamed and cried my instincts trying to release this protective lion from within my caged soul.

"Takashi!, Takashi!" he inhaled while trying to breath in ragged, rush breaths, "please don't take me from him!" I looked down to my empty arms, his warmth leaving with him, chill slithering through me.

"Young master it is just until you get better." the tried to reason with him, tried to calm him, but their logical thinking and explanation would only further scare him, cause his voice to rise in volume. Their words of healing, becoming well again, would make Hunny think of such things but of the procedure and pain he had to endure in order for the future to become the present.

"Why can't he come with me!? Why can't he be there?!" he asked a simple request one I would jump to fulfill but they would not.

"because master your parents have just come home, and so there for you must spend your free time with them, you only see them once every blue moon." they once again explained as he was being taken further and further from me, his pleads becoming harder and harder to hear as the giant doors consumed him and his holder.

"Takashi!" one last call, one last request, I felt nothing, frozen like the snow binding my feet in their coldness, as I tried to lift one of them, not doing well in the attempt. I proceed once more managing to move them one after another, they took me back to my housing, where m parents would be in separate rooms, doing separate things, worlds and worlds apart from one another. The side of the road never seemed to lonely then it did when walking on it, your footsteps causing a sounds, except from the occasional car passing by, some stopping rashly, trying not to run off the road due to black ice. Then a honk, one that came from that of a commoners car, but when I turned to see it look well kept, the rims shinning the paint job bouncing light back to the sun, as the blackened rolled down to reveal a young girl.

"Mori-Senpai… would you like a ride home?" a customer maybe? No, her family would not have the kind of money to send her the Academy, maybe a an all A student like Haruhi? I knew her somewhere, her cute face seeming all to familiar. She asked again if I wanted a ride, what should I do? I had nothing better to do then walk home but, nothing heavier to wear then this blazer, that as stiffer then the ice. I nodded retreating from the road and into the leather seating with a young girl I did not even know the name of, but through time have been deeply connected with.

[Hey everyone I know this was such a short chapy but well what can I say…SCHOOL!!! HIYA YA! Well then here you go! Thanks for all the support! \M/ rock on!]


	5. A Kiss?

**SUGAR COATED SNOW**

**A Kiss?**

**She talked quietly to the driver, giving him the directions to my household, my own mind noting how on earth she knew where I live. Stalker. I would have laughed if not for the lack of air within the compartment, it was not stuffy nor was it uncomfortable, but it was tight, everything seeming to be hugging another, or to uching; even her, although across from me her knees came just within inches of my own, I was only praising that my head did not hit the ceiling. **

"**So Mori it has been so long, how have you been?"**

"**Fine, the years have treated me well." I replied to her small voice trying to recall when it was last that I had seen her; brown hair green eyes, such a small body, petit I am sure, tall though, could reach to my shoulder. **

"**I have heard that you have made friends? She said this with such question I was sure sarcasm must have dripped from the words. **

"**Yes, a few."**

"**And one is very close to you yes?" her eyes narrowed into those of suspicion and interest as though she would take the person as soon as I spoke their name. in causation I did nothing but nodded gazing out the window, viewing young commoner children throwing snow at one another with haste, a small war happening between them, some diving for the ground as others went to throw freezing spheres of ice at the opponent. **

"**Mori?" she sounded almost offended, I knew she held good intention, but I didn't know why, why did I feel so familiar with this girl, why did she seem so close to me? I turned to my name to see her closer to me then when I separated my self from her gaze. I twitched at the sudden nearness. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Who is it?" she leaned forward her hands on her knees pushing her small bust forward a bit, I was un intentionally, she did not seem like the type advertise herself. But to answer her question I felt as though I was putting my master in danger. Was I? no I trusted her strangely, I must know her. It would not hurt to answer her question, my mouth opened to speak when the drivers told us we had reached our destination, the car within the shadow of my Manor. **

"**I am sorry but I must go, perhaps we can continue this conversation another time. " I went to open the handle on the door to be stopped by her small, pale one.**

"**Mori-Senpai, it is rude to leave a woman without permission." she giggle, surprisingly this did not annoy me. **

"**I did state I was sorry." I responded struggling not to joke back with her. **

"**well then I suppose you are excused." she beamed a smile to me, only to meet my lips softly, gently, teasing quietly as her lips turned up wards. I Must have known her, there were not other explanations, I wish to remove her from me, but another part wanted her closer, still. I nodded to her graciously, giving her one last glance before retreated from the car and began crushing the light layer of snow beneath my feet, which led to the large golden doors of my home. It felt empty without company, the drive way held nothing in it's wake, no cars or toys from the children across the street, my parents left I supposed, as I trotted to the door pulling a small, cold, key placing it within the lock and turning it, the first room the same as my driveway nothing, dark shadows matching that of winter, the gray coach and velvet red wall paper, all dressed in shade, extending and growing, I lit a small flame on the edge of a wooden, thin stick. A Match and lit candle in order to conserve energy. I walked through the halls, down corridors until I had reached the stairs. I walked up them, my feet seeming to slam against them, a note stated simply ,**

**Dear Takashi,**

**Your mother and I have gone on a little trip, we will be back within the next few days, there is food in the fridge and the maids will be there most of the days during our departure, you are welcome to have guests, Mitsukuni included, there are sweet in the cabinet in case he desires some. We know he loves your mothers baking.**

**- Your Father-**

**I mind wondered back to my master, his fingers gripping my clothing, crying into my should begging to stay with me, for me not to leave as, the servants carrying him away and into the darkness, eyes glistening with tears. **

**But then she was there again, I wanted her to leave my thoughts alone and rest, I fell to my bed and the mattress sprang a bit from the sudden add of weight, perhaps a book, I thought, reaching over to grab a small velvet bound novel, one that I had read many times, and had collected many additions of. My fingers reached to the top of the pages gripping it light anf removing it from the tightly crowed shelf, only to have yet another small book fall to the floor, a few of its thick pages flipping open, to reveal a photo of a young girl. My eyes went wide, something my face did not do often, my skin felt odd, this girl she was small, standing next to me, her tiny fingers gripping my masters as I held them both on my shoulders, I must have only been 11 or 10 even. My masters guardians behind m=him, mine behind me and then I am sure the girls parents behind her. **

**What was this girl, what did she mean to me and family…and why was she holding my masters hand so lovingly?**

**[Hello everyone I know this is a few days late and I am SOOOOOO sorry I had a bust weekend and stuff….a lot of drama you could say and then Monday I had dance so well here you go! Sorry also that it is so short the next one will be like twice or thrice as long as this one… also I am starting another Ouran Fanfiction the couple is TamakiXKyouya so WOOOHOOO! Yoai of course. Well have a wonderful day! ^^ reviews are nice teehee.**


	6. Sorry Guys

Oh wow so I did some re reading of this story I have not worked on it since my old computer died and ummm wow I am sorry for making you read this it is honestly awful…I need some proof reading…and revising…and a plot…and other stuff…yikes…so yea I don't think I will be continuing this story I am sorry…I am Farley busy on another A BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE which is TamaX Kyo a fav of mine, and it is SOOOO much better I promise you, it is M rated for reasons coming soon, Thank you for reading any of my stories and I am sorry about the incontinence it wont happen again. Thank you guys for everything I might come back with this some time later but not right now, thanks again.

~Jessie Sinffold.


End file.
